


Piani ben congegniati dai pessimi risultati

by niane



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niane/pseuds/niane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grazie al potere di Odino, Thor ha potuto salvare Loki dal nulla cosmico in cui è precipitato dopo la battaglia dei giganti. Per ringraziarlo Loki ha ben pensato di imbastire un nuovo piano per la conquista dei Nove Regni. O almeno Thor ne è convinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piani ben congegniati dai pessimi risultati

Grazie al potere di Odino Thor ha potuto scegliere tra la ricostruzione del Bifrost, per cui un legame con Midgard e la possibilità di vedere Jan, o salvare Loki dal nulla cosmico e riportarlo ad Asgard.  
Dato che non ha ancora commesso tutte le malefatte di ‘Avengers’ ha ottenuto facilmente il perdono e la situazione con gli alri Aesir non è molto diversa dal passato  
Ha salvato Loki, ma ora Loki sta tramando qualcosa.  
Note: la fic si colloca dopo il primo film.  


 

Piani ben congeniati dai pessimi risultati

Prologo

Questa volta aveva ideato un piano infallibile.  
Per davvero.  
Niente a che vedere con quelli precedenti.  
Avanti, non si poteva nemmeno definirli piani!  
Il furto della collana di Freya? Errore di dimenticanza. Chi mai, del resto, si sarebbe ricordato di quell’impiccione cosmico di Heimdall?  
La consegna di Idun e delle mele dell’immortalità ai giganti?  
Sbadataggine. Pura sbadataggine. E fretta. Tanta fretta. Aveva consegnato la donna solo per avere salva la vita. Meglio una vita salva, (soprattutto se è la sua vita) e un naturale invecchiamento per tutto il regno, che la sua morte prematura.  
Lui ne era stato fermamente convinto. Odino no. Il padre degli dei – non suo - non apprezzava mai le sue idee.  
Eppure, chi gli aveva regalato Sleipnir?  
Per non parlare poi di quell’odioso martello! Chi l’aveva fatto costruire? Chi se l’era scarrozzato fino ad Asgard? E gli avevano forse detto grazie? No. E se l’avevano detto, l’avevano fatto in un modo degno di essere scordato.  
Ma oggi… oh oggi è diverso.  
Oggi ci ha pensato, ha programmato.  
Ha tracciato una via e una deviazione che riconduce alla sua via e una deviazione che devia dalla deviazione per tornare nuovamente sulla sua retta via.  
Infallibile.  
“Questa volta non solo Asgard, ma tutti i nove regni saranno miei!” si lascia sfuggire a voce troppo alta, ma non ha importanza. È solo, nel boschetto di betulle, che delimita il lato sud del giardino di Frigga, mentre gli altri Aesir sono tutti nella sala dei banchetti a gozzovigliare come al solito, ingozzandosi di cibo e annegandosi nel sidro.  
Si appoggia contro il tronco di un albero, fissando la volta stellata del cielo, incapace di smettere di sogghignare.  
Questa volta…  
“Ho previsto tutto” ripete alle stelle con un sibilo lieve “e quando lo scopriranno sarà troppo tardi.  
Rinchiusi a festeggiare, a vantarsi di gesta che sono meno che sciocche bravate, dimentichi di Loki, di cui non sentono la mancanza né il bisogno. E mente io trucco i dadi per la prossima partita loro sono tutti a ridere, tutti a bere” sbuffa chiudendo gli occhi con un sogghigno divertito.  
Tutti a festeggiare.  
Tutti tranne uno.  
Uno che non festeggia mai.   
1

Heimdall s’inginocchia con deferenza di fronte ad Odino, che lo fa rialzare con un gesto svogliato della mano. Nella sala ovale del Bifrost sono solo loro due e Thor e i loro riflessi, che si specchiano nel bronzo delle pareti; le formalità non sono necessarie.  
“Mi hai chiesto di raggiungerti Guardiano, e di portare con me mio figlio Thor, nessun altro” lo saluta burbero.  
“E all’alba del giorno dopo una festa” bofonchia in aggiunta Thor cercando invano di trattenere uno sbadiglio.  
“Non tutti hanno festeggiato ieri sera  
“No, non tutti. Non ha festeggiato Loki, e non hai festeggiato tu: per questo hai deciso di torturarmi buttandomi giù dal letto dopo nemmeno due ore di sonno.” Replica concedendosi uno sbadiglio poderoso.  
“Dunque sai che Loki non era presente al banchetto?” domanda Heimdall. È sorpreso, anche se si rende conto che non dovrebbe esserlo. Thor sa sempre dov’è Loki, anche se il più delle volte non sa cosa stia davvero combinando.  
“Certo che lo so, suvvia, stiamo parlando di Loki: è refrattario alle feste. Festa di qua, Loki di là e, se è possibile, più in là ancora. Sarà rimasto sì e no i primi venti minuti.”  
Heimdall annuisce pensieroso.  
“Si tratta davvero di Loki?” incalza con apprensione, indisposto dal silenzio dell’uomo e completamente dimentico della stanchezza.“Non gli può essere accaduto nulla, prima dormiva nella sua stanza…”  
“Come sai che stava dormendo?” domanda Odino con un sospetto malcelato. Si era ripromesso di soprassedere sugli ultimi eventi, ma non era ancora in grado di dimenticare il tradimento di entrambi i figli. Thor si era redento, un giorno sarebbe stato degno di portare la corona, ma ha dimostrato più volte di essere un impulsivo incosciente e Loki sa premere bene su quell’incoscienza, sfruttandola a proprio vantaggio.  
Senza guardare il padre Thor si passa una mano tra l’informe e spettinata chioma bionda, “Sono passato a dargli una controllata prima di andare a letto, tanto per vedere se c’era ancora o se… e che ne so? In un’intera notte di festa avrebbe potuto combinare chissà che guaio e restarci imprigionato in mezzo” blatera cercando una scusa. Non può confessare di essere andato a controllare Loki solo perché aveva sentito il bisogno di accertarsi che ci fosse ancora, che non fosse scomparso nell’oscurità.  
“Dici bene.” conferma il Guardiano.  
“Ha combinato un guaio!” esclama con un sospiro esasperato Odino; a volte, ma solo a volte, desidera aver avuto una calma e casalinga femmina invece di due scalmanati-  
“Non ancora, ma ho motivo di credere che lo stia preparando. L’ho sentito vantarsi di aver un piano per la conquista dei nove regni. Qualcosa che deve essere fermato in fretta, prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
“A chi lo stava dicendo? Chi è il suo alleato? Con chi sta progettando questo tradimento?” La voce del padre degli dei rimbomba nella stanza, anche se è poco più di un sussurro. La sua pazienza, già messa a dura prova, non può sopportare un altro colpo.  
“Con nessuno, mio signore. Parlava da solo.”  
La tensione che irrigidisce le spalle del padre degli dei si affievolisce, sbocciando in un sorriso tirato.  
“È solo l’ennesima fanfaronata di Loki. Si sarà offeso perché nessuno è andato a cercarlo. Se non ci sono alleati esterni, lascia pure che parli, che s’inventi modi per conquistare i nove mondi. Nutro ancora la speranza che prima o poi un poco di saggezza entri in quella testa dura e si renda conto che i suoi piani di conquista e vendetta sono solo uno spreco di energie. Mancano di motivazione.”  
“Mio signore…”  
“Ascolta come il tuo solito, buon Heimdall, controllalo, se hai dubbi avvisami, ma non annoiarmi più con facezie che riguardano Loki. È fatto così e così dobbiamo tenercelo” sentenzia lasciando la sala.  
Thor sposta lo sguardo dalla schiena del padre al Guardiano immobile, duro come una statua, accanto alla spada che apre il Bifrost. Vorrebbe avere la stessa sicurezza di Odino, ma ha anche paura di sottovalutare Loki. Quel pazzo è in grado di tramutare pensieri folli in azioni solo per attirare l’attenzione del padre e va fermato prima che compia l’irreparabile. Prima che si faccia del male. Prima che sia troppo tardi per riportarlo in qualche modo in dietro.  
“Tienimi informato di ogni sua mossa” ordina a Heimdall prima di seguire Odino.  
Thor scopre presto di aver avuto ragione di preoccuparsi: Loki è strano; più strano del solito almeno.  
Da sempre riservato, è diventato quasi schivo. Inoltre è inusualmente pacifico, quasi assente.  
Le persone parlano e lui non interviene nella discussione, come suo solito, animandola fino alla lite con quel suo tono saccente e con fare borioso.  
Continua ad aggregarsi a Thor e alla sua ‘corte’ come la definisce, ma al Loki petulante si è sostituito un Loki silenzioso.  
E le parole Loki e silenzioso nella stessa frase inquietano Thor molto più che non Loki e coltelli o Loki e magie o anche Loki e disastrosi intrighi.  
Ma, a parte lui, nessuno sembra curarsene.  
Padre Tutto si è già espresso e prima che sia possibile fargli cambiare idea i mondi finiranno e ricominceranno tre/quattrocento volte.  
Nemmeno gli altri sono stati d’aiuto.  
Fandral ha sgranato gli occhi chiedendogli se fosse davvero sicuro, mentre Sif si è stretta nelle spalle mugugnando un acido: “Speriamo che continui così a lungo”.  
Sembra che a nessuno importi di Loki: cosa pensa; cosa prova.  
No. Così la frase è troppo sdolcinata, troppo… non sa nemmeno lui. Sentimentale, troppo rivelatrice, poco idonea dato che sta parlando del proprio fratello? (Fratellastro… anzi, nemmeno fratellastro. Nessun padre comune, nessuna madre, nessun legame di sangue. È stato adottato.)  
Si pizzica con forza la coscia, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito. Si sta perdendo nei pensieri e non è saggio, non sa mai dove lo conducono, come uscirne.  
È lì perché a nessuno importa che Loki stia tramando qualcosa.  
Ecco, così è meglio: è preoccupato per le possibili azioni di Loki, non per lui o per i suoi sentimenti da primadonna. Per questo l’ha seguito in giardino, anche se è piena notte e fa freddo.  
Sono già diverse notti che quello lì se ne sguscia fuori da solo, muovendosi furtivo.  
La prima volta l’ha incrociato nel corridoio, (andava a controllare che dormisse) e dopo il primo momento di sorpresa, la scusa del ‘non riesco a dormire, nemmeno tu?’ è finita con una pinta di birra a mezzanotte e un sacco di risate sull’ultima conquista di Volstagg. Tutto come un tempo. Come quando erano davvero fratelli.  
La seconda volta l’ha perso. Loki è uscito da palazzo e ha imboccato un sentiero ed è sparito nel nulla.  
Ha passato una notte in apprensione temendo che non tornasse più, ma la mattina dopo Loki era a colazione, fresco come un fiore appena sbocciato, mentre lui si sentiva come lo sterco calpestato di qualche stallone con la dissenteria.  
Stanotte, la terza notte, ce l’ha in pugno.  
Loki non l’ha visto e lui non l’ha perso.  
Schiva maldestramente un florido cespuglio di rose, cercando di scivolare tra le ombre senza produrre troppo rumore e senza distruggere i fiori di Frigga. Può essere in grado di uccidere un gigante a mani nude, può anche essere il guerriero più forte di Asgard e dei Nove Regni, ma di certo non può tener testa all’ira di sua madre.  
Loki si ferma all’improvviso nel crocicchio creato dai quattro vialetti e Thor lo imita, nascondendosi alla meno peggio dietro delle rose arancio.  
Il dio degli inganni si sposta di un paio di passi verso l’aiuola sinistra, in un silenzio fastidiosamente perfetto nonostante stia camminando su della sottile ghiaia color cenere.  
“Eccoti qui”, mormora con voce suadente, sfiorando con le dita un cespuglio dai fiori carnosi, forse rossi, forse viola, completamente sbocciati nell’ora tarda. “Splendido nella notte. Tu che di giorno dormi ignorato da ogni esistenza e nell’oscurità ti apri rivelando la tua magnificenza solo a chi la sa comprendere.”  
Thor sente un brivido serpeggiare lungo la spina dorsale. La voce di Loki è decisamente sensuale, più adatta ad un alcova e a una donna nuda che a una stupida pianta.  
“Tu sei l’ultimo tassello e il primo passo del nuovo destino. Le stelle invocano un’unione nefanda e io non mi posso più opporre. Sarà mia, come io sarò suo.” Spalanca le braccia, gettando la testa all’indietro, un ghigno sul viso pallido rischiarato dal bagliore delle stelle. “La profezia è stata chiarita. Io mi unirò a te, e il nostro frutto regnerà sui Mondi”; con un gesto rapido stacca un fiore portandoselo alle labbra. Un breve bacio, leggero e veloce come il tocco di una farfalla per poi infilarsi il fiore in bocca, spingendolo all’interno con forza, masticando con rabbia.  
Senza voltarsi indietro, per fortuna di Thor, completamente visibile oltre il riparo della pianta, si gira imboccando il sentiero di destra e Thor immobile, si accoscia al suolo.  
Il sentiero conduce solo a palazzo e lui deve capire.  
Cosa vuole fare Loki? E a chi si era rivolto? Non è possibile che stesse parlando da solo. Non in un giardino e per la seconda volta. Il cuore accelera un battito togliendogli il fiato. Un’unione nefanda. Il frutto che regnerà sui mondi. Come in trance arranca verso la pianta di cui Loki ha mangiato; il profumo è dolce, quasi stucchevole.  
‘Il nostro frutto regnerà sui Mondi’ ha detto. Non può essere. No, Loki non può restare incinto per colpa di un fiore, o forse sì? E poi che cosa ne potrebbe nascere?

 

Heimdall sospira in silenzio.  
Ama Asgard, ama il suo lavoro ed è grato alle Norne e a Odino per avergli concesso di svolgerlo, ma ci sono giorni in cui vorrebbe essere stato adibito a qualcosa di meno complesso, meno impegnativo. Piantare fiori, ad esempio. Anche estirpare erbacce sarebbe più piacevole.  
“Allora Hemdall, smettila di essere restio! Dimmi che novità hai!” tuona Thor.  
Come promesso, (e purtroppo mantiene sempre le promesse), ha spiato il principino e anche Thor, che lo seguiva furtivo come un nano ubriaco; se i pensieri di Loki non fossero stati immersi in ben altro, Thor non l’avrebbe mai fatta franca.  
Alla luce dei fatti l’insolito comportamento di Loki non è poi così strano, ma dubita che Thor lasci correre.  
“Non credo che stia tramando alcunché. Dovresti lasciar perdere l’intera faccenda.” Sa che è fiato sprecato, ma ci deve almeno provare.  
“Non sta tramando nulla? Se lui non sta tramando nulla io sono una danzatrice…”  
“Thor, non ci sono prove che lui stia…”  
“Lo ha detto lui stesso.”  
“Loki parla sempre a sproposito, tanto per dare un senso all’esistenza del vento.”  
“Ha un piano.”  
“Non credo ci riguardi…”  
Thor sgrana gli occhi, stringendo le labbra.“Tu, il Guardiano di Asgard, tu non ti preoccupi per la sicurezza del regno?”  
“Non c’è nessun pericolo.”  
“I Sette Mondi possono venire distrutti!”  
Heimdall espira e si arrende. Ha provato a proteggere il segreto del principe, ma Thor è,beh, cocciuto.  
“Loki non trama nulla, è solo innamorato”.  
“Ecco!” esplode l’erede al trono picchiando la parete. “Vedi? Cosa dicevo io? Innamorato! È tremendo!”  
Heimdall rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a sollevare un sopracciglio, costringendo la mente di Thor rielaborare quanto ha udito.  
“Innamorato?”  
“È così.”  
“Ma, nel senso ‘innamorato’ della parola?”  
“Ha altri sensi?”  
“Innamorato… e di chi?” chiude gli occhi schiaffandosi con violenza la mano sul viso “Basta cavalli spero” gracchia.  
Heimdall reprime a stento una risata: “Nessun cavallo. Una donna. Una donna di Midgard.”  
Un colpo di nostalgia batte al petto di Thor, ricordandogli Jane. Aveva dovuto scegliere, rivedere Jane o recuperare un traditore idiota dall’Abisso in cui si era lasciato cadere per puro dispetto. Come se lui fosse così sciocco da decidere di passare l’eternità marcendo nei sensi di colpa per non averlo salvato.  
E ora questo.  
“Una… terrestre.” sussurra.  
“Non è Jane” aggiunge Heimdall, credendo di sapere cosa stia turbando il suo principe.  
“Puoi… puoi mostrarmela?”  
È una domanda così fievole e avvilita che Heimdall si sente costretto ad acconsentire, anche se è un potere che non usa quasi mai e che lo lascia completamente sfibrato.  
“Sì, posso. Guarda nei miei occhi.”  
E Thor guarda, scivolando tra le stelle, sopra mari e autostrade, su una città dai palazzi bassi (non è New York; non è l’America. La geografia terrestre per lui finisce lì), infilandosi tra le strade, sforando mura, fino a fermarsi in un terrazzo assolato.  
Lei è là.  
Un abito lungo e bianco che le lascia scoperte le spalle dorate dal sole, i capelli neri raccolti sulla cima della testa in una acconciatura simile ad un ananas. Piccola ed esile, china su delle piante, intenta a strappare le foglie secche mentre canticchia un motivetto.  
È anche stonata.  
Thor chiude di colpo gli occhi e viene ribaltato nella familiare sala vuota e fredda.  
“È insipida. Come, come ha potuto colpire Loki?”  
“Al cuor non si comanda, Thor.”  
“Ma chi è? Cosa fa…”  
“Si chiama Agnese e ancora non ha una mansione. Discende da una lunga, dimenticata, stirpe di maghi; i Midgardiani li chiamano Wiccan.”  
“Una strega!” lo interrompe battendo le mani estasiato. “ Lo sapevo che ci doveva essere qualcosa sotto!”  
“Lei non lo è.”  
“Ma ne ha il sangue. E Loki la vuole per quello.”  
“Perché non può essersi semplicemente innamorato?” domanda frustrato; Loki si è comportato male, ma nemmeno Thor è mai stato un ragazzo da prendere come esempio.  
“Perché Loki non può amare nessuno…” Thor si interrompe di colpo, Heimdall potrebbe credere che si stia pentendo per quelle parole infelici, se non fosse per la luce astiosa negli occhi blu, solitamente benevoli.  
“È un’accusa ingiusta e una maledizione terribile, giovane principe” lo redarguisce duramente “non dovresti nemmeno dare voce a pensieri simili.”  
“Non intendevo…” balbetta. Come si fa a spiegare senza spiegare davvero? Loki l’avrebbe saputo fare, ma lui … no.  
“Lo so. L’affetto che provi per tuo fratello è pari, credo, solo alla preoccupazione che lui ti provoca.” Il tono è basso, calmo. Ricorda molto quello che usa Frigga quando cerca di consolare qualcuno. “Lascia che viva quest’idillio. Midgard a te ha fatto bene. Sei maturato. Chissà che anche Loki non ne tragga benefici.”  
Thor si limita ad annuire e a girarsi, scappando in fretta dalla sala. Ha voglia di rompere qualcosa. Possibilmente di grande e duro e capace di opporre resistenza.  
Lasciar vivere a Loki un idillio con la strega di Midgard. Se potesse essere sicuro che solo di un idillio si tratta, forse… forse niente.  
Loki non può essersi innamorato.  
Può accettare che si sia fatto ingravidare da uno stallone.  
Gli va bene anche il ruzzolare e procreare figli assurdi a destra e a mancina, ma innamorarsi di una terrestre no.  
Ricorda bene il modo in cui Jane gli era entrata nella mente. Il bisogno, l’ossessione di lei. Se non fosse stato costretto a scegliere tra rivedere lei e salvare la vita a Loki, ora forse starebbe vivendo a New York city assieme a lei.  
Era stato pronto a rinunciare ad Asgard.  
No.  
Non permetterà a Loki di fare una pazzia simile, di abbandonarlo anche se questo vuol dire…  
Si ferma in mezzo al corridoio deserto e stringe i pugni. C’è un unico modo per risolvere la situazione. È pericoloso, frustrante e lo spaventa anche un po’, ma non vede altra possibilità.  
Scruta le pareti, spostando la testa da sinistra a destra, sperando che una soluzione alternativa lo illumini, ma nulla.  
Deve per forza di cose parlare seriamente con Loki.  
Sospira.  
Non oggi però. Domani: ci parlerà domani.   
2

È passata una settimana da quel ‘domani’ e non solo non ha tenuto conciliabolo con Loki, ma l’ha evitato in modo molto poco sottile.  
Il Signore indiscusso degli Irritanti se n’è accorto ¬¬¬e dopo un paio di giorni in cui ha fatto il possibile e l’impossibile per capitargli tra i piedi, si è chiuso in un silenzio offeso.  
Ora riuscire a tenere un discorso serio e civile pare un’impresa impossibile.  
“Un Thor seduto a pensare è semplicemente inquietante” lo canzona Fandral rifilandogli una manata sulla spalla destra, “pensieri d’amore, di guerra o mal di pancia?”  
Suo malgrado Thor sogghigna divertito: “Non potrei essere immerso in pensieri profondi, ogni tanto?”  
“Naa, il principino malinconico e riflessivo è tuo fratello.  
“Non è esattamente mio fratello.”  
Fandral si stringe nelle spalle: “Fa lo stesso e, a proposito di lui, ha perso questo” dice porgendogli una foglio pergamena piegato in quattro. È logora per l’uso e completamente coperta dalla grafia sottile di Loki.  
“Che c’è scritto?”  
“Non ho letto, troppa fatica, poca resa. Ero in giardino con Sif e ho visto che gli è caduto dalla manica. Volevo ridarglielo, ma poi ho pensato che forse ti può aiutare.”  
“Aiutare in cosa?”  
“Non avete litigato e non stai facendo di tutto per irritarlo a morte?”  
“Non proprio…”  
“E piantala con questo umor nero!” lo sgrida, rifilandogli una pacca sulla spalla che lo costringe a piegarsi leggermente di lato. “In ogni caso ti stavo cercando. Sif, Volstagg e io abbiamo deciso di andare a caccia di cinghiali giganti, vieni?”  
“No, andate voi.”  
Fandral lo fissa a lungo, perplesso, cercando di incrociare, senza successo il suo sguardo. “Davvero preferisci star qui a meditare sul mal di pancia invece di venire a caccia?” chiede preoccupato.  
“Diciamo che lo faccio per voi, non voglio rovinarvi il divertimento. Volstagg si lamenta sempre che gli rubo le prede migliori. Vediamo cosa siete in grado di fare senza di me”. Il tono vuole essere scanzonato, ma non ci riesce.  
Fandral gli posa entrambe le mani sulle spalle e si china leggermente verso di lui: “Resta qui a languire e sospirare, se ne hai bisogno, ma ricorda che ormai è tardi. La tua mortale è persa e non ha senso soffrire per lei. Per quanto strano sia, riportando tra noi Signor Lingualunga hai fatto la scelta giusta. La mortale non sarebbe durata a lungo. Ricordala viva, è più piacevole che sapere che è morta prima di te. E inizia a guardarti attorno.”  
Annuisce assecondandolo, anche se non sta affatto pensando a Jane.  
Con estrema delicatezza spiega la pergamena, registrando con la coda dell’occhio Fandral che si allontana scuotendo la testa. Le rune sono sottili e precise ed eleganti, simili a quelle di sua madre. Lei ha insegnato ad entrambi, ma è Loki quello che le assomiglia di più. Solo che Frigga non scrive di mostri distruttori concepiti nelle notti di trigono e di legami indissolubili.  
Scuote la testa, cercando di convincere la propria mente ad analizzare le parole.  
Quello che ha ritenuto l’inizio di una poesia o di una ballata (Loki ne scrive diverse al mese), è invece una profezia. Quello scemo ha riportato per iscritto la sua interpretazione di una profezia.  
L’unione nella notte di trigono creerà un legame indissolubile e darà come frutto il dominatore dei mondi, se col giusto fiore si nutrirà.  
Thor storce il naso: l’interpretazione di Loki è oscura tanto quanto la profezia.  
Si fosse nutrito chi? Il legame, il frutto, il dominatore?  
Grattandosi il naso gira il foglio e spalanca gli occhi.  
Non può credere a quanto legge.  
\- Mangiarne almeno per tre mesi  
\- Deve avere sangue magico. Non voglio Asgardiane. Basta giganti. Midgard? Ci sono maghi a Midgard?  
\- Incantesimo ogni notte. Che noia la disciplina. Voglio essere un guerriero: spacco tutto e vai.  
\- Legame indissolubile. Non posso ucciderla dopo?  
\- Niente sesso fino alla sera. Far crescere il desiderio. Niente sesso?! I cavalli valgono?  
\- Digiuno.

Oltre all’interpretazione Loki aveva segnato le sue annotazioni e commenti sul procedimento per dare vita a… a cosa?  
Stringe la pergamena tra le dita, sentendola scricchiolare. Non può più attendere. Deve agire.  
Lo fermerà al banchetto la sera stessa: e se dev’essere guerra, che guerra sia.

Come da peggior copione Loki non è in sala.  
Frigga gli ha riferito, sgridandolo acidamente, che Loki è rinchiuso nella sua camera, perché si sente poco bene e perciò non ha voglia di mangiare e che forse, forse, è il caso che Thor dimostri la maturità di un fratello maggiore e vada a far pace.  
(Loki progetta piani oscuri e il cattivo è lui?)  
Ha anche provato a mormorare un ‘non è mio fratello’, ma ha guadagnato solo un buffetto non proprio affettuoso.  
Ora non può far altro che sedere tra i suoi guerrieri, (il posto più lontano da Frigga e dai suoi sguardi accusatori) e cincischiare con il cibo passandoselo da una mano all’altra senza mai raggiungere la bocca.  
Non ha fame e non riesce a togliersi quel ritornello dalla testa: tuo fratello non ha mangiato nulla tutto il giorno, sono giorni che non mangia, vai a fare pace.  
Vuol dire che Loki ha digiunato. Come scritto nei suoi appunti.  
“Ehi Sif,” sbotta all’improvviso interrompendo la diatriba tra la donna e Volstagg su chi avesse diritto a ricevere un boccale extra come premio per aver ucciso il cinghiale più grande. “Tu che sei intelligente, sai cos’è la notte di trigono?”  
“Certo è quando le nove lune riflettono l’ombra l’una sull’altra oscurandosi. Capita un paio di volte ogni anno. Come stasera.”  
Stasera.  
Trigono.  
Digiuno.  
Profezia!  
Thor lascia cadere il proprio stinco nel piatto schizzando salsa tutt’attorno.  
“Ho dimenticato di fare una cosa!” sibila alzandosi di scatto.  
“Ti serve aiuto?” si offre Fandral, ma con un viso che supplica per una risposta negativa.  
“No” risponde lasciando il banchetto a grandi passi.  
Deve raggiungere Loki subito. Sempre che non sia troppo tardi.

*

 

Loki non si scompone, se non per l’inarcarsi divertito del sopracciglio sinistro, quando la porta si apre sbattendo contro il muro e Thor ringhia rabbiosamente il suo nome.  
“Cosa vuoi fratello?” domanda con voce pacata, senza alzarsi dal triclinio in cui è stravaccato.  
Ha spostato la poltrona vicino all’imponente vetrata e può comodamente fissare il cielo scuro che si espande su Asgard. Sa benissimo che l’elegante veste verde bosco scuro, chiusa malamente in vita da un unico alamaro, lo fa risaltare tra i cuscini porpora e oro facendolo sembrare ancora più pallido ed etereo.  
Thor lo osserva per un istante, rapito, incapace di recuperare la voce.  
“Fratello?” lo chiama di nuovo, trattenendo un sorriso divertito “ Allora, che vuoi?” incalza facendo scivolare a terra un piede nudo.  
“Cosa,” Thor gracchia, “cosa stai combinando?”. Sposta la propria attenzione alla vetrata, odia perdersi in Loki in quel modo, senza alcuna ragione apparente.  
“Contemplo il cielo e spilucco dell’uva, vuoi?” domanda indicando un grappolo rosso ammassato su un vassoio d’argento troppo piccolo. Con calma stacca un acino polposo facendolo scivolare tra le labbra con un leggero risucchio.  
“Non intendevo sapere cosa stai facendo in questo preciso momento.”  
“E allora cosa intendi, fratello?” lo interrompe senza permettergli di continuare. “Ieri, domani tra un anno? Quando?”  
“Voglio sapere cosa stai tramando con la terrestre.”  
Loki lo scruta per un istante, posando a terra anche l’altro piede. Simile ad un gatto in allerta, che non ha ancora il pelo arruffato, ma pronto a scappare al primo accenno di movimento.  
“Di che midgardiana parli?”  
“Di quella per cui raccogli strani fiori notturni. Quella che spii fuggendo da Asgard! Davvero credevi che non lo notassi?” Il tono è alto, ma riesce a non urlare e deve stringere i pugni con forza per impedirsi di muoversi e fare del male a Loki, quando lo vede rispondere alle sue accuse con un ghigno divertito.  
“Che tu lo notassi: no davvero. Che il caro buon vecchio Heimdall potesse vederlo, beh, l’avevo temuto. Speravo anche che si facesse gli affari suoi. Come tutte le altre volte. Ora, se per cortesia vuoi andare io devo…”  
“Non voglio andare. Io voglio sapere cosa pensi di fare, voglio che mi spieghi questa!” ringhia di nuovo estraendo la pergamena tremendamente stropicciata.  
“Come l’hai avuta?”Loki riesce a porre la domanda, scattare in piedi e avvicinarsi a Thor tutto in un respiro. “Da quando ti metti a frugare tra la mia roba?”  
“Non ho frugato tra la tua roba! Non ci provare!” lo minaccia puntandogli un dito contro il viso “ non intorbidire le acque facendo sembrare me il cattivo. Io non ho rubato nulla. Hai perso questo foglietto e me l’hanno consegnato e no, non importa chi, dove, quando o come. Io voglio sapere che significa.”  
“Vuoi sapere cos’è, fratello?” gli sussurra avvicinando il volto al suo fino quasi a sfiorarlo col naso “o vuoi solo che confermi l’interpretazione che tu ne hai dato? Sono io quello che deve sempre sembrare cattivo?” gli sibila in faccia. “Dimmi! Cosa tu hai deciso che sia!” sputa ogni parola girandosi per non guardarlo e raggiunge di nuovo la finestra.  
La notte oscura è illuminata dagli aloni delle fiaccole.  
In lontananza la cupola della sala del Bifrost si staglia come una macchia nera e traslucida sul velluto del cielo.  
“Un piano. Il tuo piano per sedurre una donna e mettere al mondo un altro figlio astruso, condannato a una vita di sospetto e sofferenza, come gli altri, in nome di un’ambizione insensata.”  
“Che frase lunga e profonda, mi stupisci.”  
“Ho… ho barattato Jane con te! Con l’energia che Padre ha consumato per recuperarti dall’abisso cosmico avremmo potuto ricostruire il Bifrost, ricollegare il ponte a Midgard, ma io ho scelto te.”  
“Non te l’ho mai chiesto.”  
Thor ispira con forza ignorandolo, “Ora… ora non rovinare tutto con un piano assurdo. Padre ti ha perdonato. Lascia stare questi tuoi piani di distruzione e… e… e lasciali stare.”  
Loki scuote la testa, incapace di trattenere una risata. “Thor, ah Thor. Chi ti ha aiutato a interpretare quel foglio?”  
Thor lo fissa perplesso, spostando per un istante lo sguardo alla carta pergamena. “Nessuno. Era estremamente chiaro. O meglio, i tuoi appunti erano piuttosto espliciti. Anche un bambino avrebbe potuto…” si ferma inghiottendo le parole. Loki ha appoggiato la fronte al vetro e, se non fosse stato lui, sarebbe sembrato un uomo affranto.  
“Avresti dovuto farti aiutare, così qualcuno dei tuoi amichetti avrebbe potuto, forse, farti notare la differenza tra un piano e una profezia. Non posso lasciar perdere nulla, non dipende da me. Avresti fatto meglio a scegliere lei e lasciarmi dov’ero.”  
“NO! Mai. Non osare cercare di insinuare il dubbio sulle miei scelte! Prova piuttosto ad esserne degno”.  
Loki si gira verso di lui, avanzando lentamente, i piedi che ingoiano in silenzio perfetto i pochi metri che li dividono.  
Le punte dei loro piedi si sfiorano mentre si fronteggiano e i loro respiri si mescolano: il biondo dio del tuono, retto e giusto fino al disgusto e il moro, pallido, dio degli inganni, nato nel ghiaccio, cresciuto in una bugia d’amore.  
“Degno? Degno del Grande Thor? È tutta la vita che cerco di essere degno.” È un sorriso mesto e sconfitto quello che gli arriccia le labbra sottili, “ascoltami bene, Thor: io non ho fatto piani. Ho trovato la profezia, o forse la profezia si è fatta trovare da me, designandomi suo artefice. È quello che di solito le profezie fanno. Ciò che deve accadere stanotte è scritto nelle stelle. Vuoi forse opporti al fato, sfidare la trama delle norne? Pensi che mi diverta il pensiero di essere legato per sempre a una scialba midgardiana? Io giacerò con quella donna e concepirò un nuovo dio per Asgard.”  
“Ma qua si parla di un distruttore…”  
Loki inarca un sopracciglio “Non è che tu sia esattamente un costruttore, anzi, direi che nessuno in Asgard, si lascia dietro più rottami di te.”  
“Ripensaci, fratello” lo supplica posandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma Loki l’allontana con un gesto di stizza.  
“Non siamo davvero fratelli e non serve ripensarci. Non ha senso. La profezia è chiara: io stanotte farò sesso con quella donna. Te l’ho appena detto: il pensiero di essere legato per sempre con una midgardiana non mi alletta. Nemmeno un po’, ma ormai devo farlo. Così vogliono e hanno deciso coloro che tessono.  
Così è sancito e, ti dirò che, dopo mesi di astinenza, non ho proprio nessuna intenzione di perdere l’occasione per una notte di passione sfrenata. Sento il desiderio e la bramosia scorrere nelle mie vene, la voglia di unirmi a lei mi sovrasta ogni minuto di più, non è qualcosa che posso più controllare. Io devo averla. E dev’essere stanotte.” aggiunge con un sorriso malizioso, quasi volgare.  
Thor deglutisce a fatica; c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in quel ghigno, nel viso acceso dal desiderio e nel modo in cui un brivido gli scivola direttamente nell’inguine e lo fa pulsare.  
“Non è detto” sussurra afferrando il viso pallido tra le mani, cercando gli occhi di giada “che tu lo debba fare per forza con lei”.  
“E con chi allora? Vuoi prestarmi Sif? Ma non credo di essere il suo tipo, mi sa che li preferisce biondi e muscolosi” sogghigna posandogli le mani gelide sugli avambracci, tracciando con la punta delle unghie linee leggere e brevi sui muscoli torniti.  
“Quella donna…”  
“Oh, ma quante storie! Credevo ti piacesse l’altra umana, quella Jane, che te ne importa di questa donna? Non ho intenzione di scatenare una guerra con Midgard, né di uccidere nessuna femmina. Vuoi controllare? Vuoi…” abbassa la voce facendo mezzo passo in avanti. Le dita affusolate scivolano sui bicipiti scolpiti, salendo verso le spalle mentre il suo fiato caldo e speziato gli accarezza il volto e le punte dei loro nasi quasi si sfiorano.  
“Vuoi vedere mentre lo facciamo? Vuoi assistere mentre mi succhia con quelle sue deliziose labbra di pesca? O mentre io affondo dentro di lei, colpo dopo colpo, perdendomi nel suo corpo, mentre, invocando il mio nome, sancisce un legame indissolubile?”  
Thor deglutisce incapace di fermare le immagini che invadono la sua mente.  
“Dimmi di sì, dimmi che vuoi assistere, oh sarebbe semplicemente eccitante.”  
Thor la immagina, minuta in ginocchio davanti a un Loki che la sovrasta.  
Come sarebbe il viso di Loki in quel momento? Gli occhi aperti o chiusi? E la bocca? E le sue dita sarebbero scese ad accarezzar i capelli biondi… no neri, la donna è mora, non bionda…  
“Io non posso…” geme Loki artigliandogli le braccia e premendo la fronte contro il suo petto, “non posso esimermi. E non voglio… io devo, lo sento divorarmi ogni istante di più, il bisogno di quella donna è intollerabile…”  
“No!” grida Thor afferrandogli i capelli “non è il bisogno di quella donna, è il bisogno di fare sesso. È quello che ti logora, ma non è detto che debba essere lei…”  
“Ancora!” sbuffa Loki liberandosi per raggiungere di nuovo la finestra. “Ancora una volta ti chiedo quale valido sostituto hai. Temo che, se anche non con lei, il risultato non cambi. Le stelle vogliono che il mio seme dia vita ad un erede stanotte.”  
“Non con me.”  
“Cosa?” la parola gli scappa dalle labbra con un ansito basito.  
“Ragiona! L’hai detto anche tu, c’è qualche impulso che ti spinge a fare sesso, ma è solo il desiderio, la passione smodata che ti turbano. Io posso soddisfarli, fratello. E non ci saranno mostruosi eredi.”  
Loki scuote la testa abbassando il viso. “Stanotte con me si creerà un legame eterno e indissolubile. Non lo vuoi.”  
“Siamo già avvinti da un simile legame.”  
“Eh?”  
“Tu sei mio fratello.”  
Loki annuisce passandosi una mano sulla fronte. “E tu sei un idiota. Ti devo fare un disegno? Bene!” sbuffa rovesciando per terra la polvere d’argento che usava per gli incantesimi e, afferrato un bastoncino, inizia a tracciare alcune linee. Un omino stilizzato in orizzontale sopra un altro omino stilizzato. “Odino e Frigga” sibila con astio disegnando un omettino più piccolo sotto i due “e nasce Thor e invece qui abbiamo” continua disegnando due omoni giganti, sempre orizzontali uno sopra l’altro e poi più sotto un omettino grande quanto quello che rappresentava Thor. “ Farbauti e Laufey e nasce Loki. Non siamo fratelli, chiaro?”  
Per un istante Thor scruta le linee, poi sollevato un sopracciglio le cancella con la punta della scarpa.  
“Sei cresciuto con me, sei sempre stato con me, mi fai preoccupare come nessun altro mai. Non vedo che differenza possa fare, che differenza ci possa essere tra ora e dopo un legame indissolubile ed eterno.”  
Loki scuote la testa e sorride mestamente, guardandolo negli occhi: “Thor…”, ma Thor lo afferra all’improvviso spingendolo con forza contro il vetro.  
“Non andrai da lei.”  
“No? E davvero vuoi occuparti tu di questo?” ringhia rabbioso afferrandogli una mano e posandola sul proprio inguine.  
Thor sgrana gli occhi per un istante, il palmo premuto contro l’erezione. Anche sotto i vestiti, può sentire il suo membro; è duro, vibrante e caldo. E gli piace.  
Oh, se gli piace.  
Sente brividi sottili accendere ogni nervo, il cuore pompare e il fiato farsi pesante.  
È come dopo una buona battaglia, ma è meglio.  
Con lentezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Loki, si crea un varco tra i suoi abiti, riuscendo ad insinuare la punta delle dita sotto la stoffa. Vuole toccarlo. Sentirlo tra le dita.  
Scopre una verità di cui non si era accorto: desiderava farlo già da molto. E non sa se è disposto a fermarsi.  
“Sei semplicemente ridicolo” ansima Loki chiudendo gli occhi, “lasciami andare o io… oh per le pianure del Valhalla” geme con forza gettando la testa all’indietro.  
Thor s’immobilizza, folgorato, la mano stretta attorno all’erezione bollente, incapace di muoversi. Per la prima volta vede Loki senza alcun tipo di maschera. Non che con lui mentisse costantemente, ma non aveva mai avuto la certezza assoluta che non lo stesse facendo. Tranne ora. Ora lo vede tremare indifeso sotto il suo tocco appena accennato. E si sente immenso.  
E sa che non è più disposto a fermarsi  
Quasi senza respirare libera l’erezione dalla stoffa che gli impedisce i movimenti e l’accarezza piano, dalla punta alla base, lentamente, ma con decisione, come piace a lui.  
Un nuovo gemito scappa dalle labbra che Loki si sta mordendo, la mano corre ad aggrapparsi al suo braccio. Le unghie gli graffiano la carne.  
Non è mai stato con un uomo e ha meno esperienza di Loki, ma sa improvvisare.  
“Dì il mio nome” ordina, anche se la sua voce sembra più uno squittio che un comando.  
“Thor” ubbidisce Loki, aprendo gli occhi. Sono accesi dalla passione, umidi e lo guardano come se nell’intero universo nulla fosse più importante di lui. “Thor…”ripete e Thor sa che vuole aggiungere qualcosa, qualcosa di poco piacevole, (come fermati o lasciami andare), che non ha intenzione di sentire.  
Deve impedirgli di parlare, di pensare.  
Con una mossa veloce si lascia cadere in ginocchio e posa la lingua sulla punta del pene, leccando curioso, scoprendo un sapore pungente che lo inebria più del sidro. Risucchia la carne bollente tra le labbra, spingendosi fino alla base, in un unico colpo. Loki grida gettando la testa all’indietro, lasciando che ondate di piacere lo avvolgano. Labbra che scivolano sulla virilità bollente, lingua che lambisce, stuzzica facendolo impazzire. È il delirio. L’annullamento.  
È una truffa.  
“Oh no” sibila spingendo via quella testa bionda, mordendosi le labbra per soffocare un grido di disappunto quando il suo membro sguscia da quella bocca indecente con un suono morbido. “Non prenderemo in giro la profezia. Questo non è sesso, questo è… questo è… un surrogato.” ansima chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. Vuole recuperare una parvenza di calma, la capacità di pensare, ma un fruscio di abiti lo riscuote.  
“E ora cosa fai?” pigola allibito guardando Thor togliersi l’armatura.  
“Mi spoglio.”  
“Che vuol dire?”  
Thor solleva un sopracciglio divertito posando pettorale e bracciali a terra, allontanandoli con un calcio. “Che mi tolgo ogni indumento fino a restare nudo”.  
“So cosa vuol dire” sibila Loki diviso tra la voglia di riprendersi quella bocca e quella di picchiarlo a sangue.  
Magari può optare per riempire quel corpo statuario di morsi, oh sì, è da tanto, tanto tempo che ha voglia di divorarlo. “Volevo sapere perché ti spogli.”  
“Perché sei una persona così promiscua e perversa da non considerare il sesso orale come sesso. Per cui ti accontento, faremo sesso con tutti i crismi: nudi e stesi su un letto. Ti spogli tu o ti spoglio io?”  
“Tu sei pazzo, fratello” ansima scuotendo la tesa.  
Thor l’afferra strattonandolo con forza contro di sé, imprigionandogli la vita con un braccio, mentre la mano libera gli immobilizza il viso: “Io non sono tuo fratello” ribatte calando sulla sua bocca, succhiando le labbra sottili costringendole ad aprirsi per lui con un gemito.  
E quando le loro lingue si incontrano Loki si arrende gettandogli un braccio attorno al collo, premendosi contro il corpo caldo e seminudo, accarezzando quanta più pelle riesce.  
“Ti spogli tu o ti spoglio io?” domanda nuovamente Thor, leccando la pelle diafana della gola, scivolando lentamente verso l’orecchio destro.  
“Mi spogli tu. L’idea è tua, voglio il servizio completo.”  
Thor lo stringe con forza e lo scaraventa senza tanta gentilezza sul letto.  
Vuole baciarlo, possederlo, leccarlo senza sosta, senza limiti e ovunque. Non è un corpo esile da venerare con attenzione, non deve stare attento e frenare i propri istinti. Loki non è delicato né fragile. E, meglio ancora, Loki non ha alcun senso del pudore.  
L’eccitazione lo pervade come mai prima. Forse è l’effetto dell’incantesimo di quella notte maledetta. Il legame indissolubile che si forgia.  
O forse è solo perché ora ha una scusa e può prendersi ciò che ha sempre voluto. Non deve temere che Loki non lo voglia, perché il suo dio ingannatore è steso sul letto e lo guada con desiderio bruciante e impazienza.  
“Vieni?” Voce roca, bassa e bisognosa.  
E, senza tante cerimonie, Thor si butta sul letto.

Thor gattona sul morbido giaciglio fino a imprigionare Loki sotto di sé. Per un istante si fissano negli occhi, assaporando l’aspettativa, poi Loki sorride mellifluo: “Qualche ripensamento?” domanda sensuale, più per spronarlo che per ottenere risposta.  
Thor sogghigna afferrandogli la mano destra e portandosela al membro duro. “Secondo te?” esala.  
Loki stringe le dita attorno alla carne bollente: “non si sa mai…”, risponde serafico iniziando ad accarezzarlo con movimenti lenti, dalla base alla punta, dalla punta alla base, deciso ad ottenere qanti più gemiti possibile.  
Il dio del tuono annaspa alla ricerca dell’aria, sopraffatto da emozioni prepotenti. Non è la prima volta che qualcuno lo masturba, ma è abituato a dita sottili e tocchi delicati; le dita di Loki invece lo avvolgono in una morsa eccitante e scivolano su tutta la sua lunghezza con ingorda decisione.  
Con un gemito gutturale lascia cadere la fronte sul letto, incuneando il viso sotto l’orecchio di Loki, le labbra a premere contro la gola candida.  
“Che c’è? Il Grande e Possente Thor ha perduto la forza?”. Loki lo canzona senza fiato, attardandosi a stuzzicare la punta bagnata e sensibile.  
Thor mugola: approvazione per il trattamento, disapprovazione per le parole, ma tanto non ha importanza. Succhia il collo alla sua portata. La pelle odora di muschio e di aria notturna ed è piacevolmente salata sotto le labbra. La lingua scivola golosa, tracciando lunghe lappate dalla base dell’orecchio alla clavicola e Loki s’inarca di scatto con un gemito rumoroso.  
“Ma bene, ora cosa mi dici, fratello?” esala Thor, ripetendo il tragitto.  
“Non… chiamarmi fratello!” brontola in risposta aumentando la velocità della mano sul suo pene. Una frizione troppo veloce per Thor che si preme sul corpo sotto di lui, troppo vicino al limite.  
Con un ringhio afferra entrambe le mani di Loki, immobilizzandogli i polsi sopra la testa.  
“Stai fermo” ordina tornando a leccargli il collo, mordicchiandolo senza un ordine preciso.  
Un mugolio sommesso scappa tra le labbra che Loki si sta mordendo, tutto pur di non dargli facile vittoria, ma Thor è abituato alle sfide.  
Sposando i polsi sotto la presa della mano sinistra strappa con la destra le vesti verdi liberando più terra di conquista. La lingua scivola sul petto, leccando i piccoli capezzoli turgidi, che spiccano sulla pelle diafana come un dolce appetitoso. Ad ogni lento colpo di lingua segue un morso e poi un bacio umido, con un piccolo risucchio. Resterà il segno, ma Loki si limita ad ansimare, dimentico di ogni velleità bellicosa. Si dimena sotto quelle attenzioni, strattonando le braccia come per liberarsi, ma ogni movimento provoca solo un attrito tra i loro corpi e una scarica di piacere in entrambi.  
Thor continua la sua discesa, tracciando un umido percorso bollente lungo lo stomaco piatto, attardandosi appena sotto l’ombelico, stuzzicando la pelle sensibile.  
“E muoviti!” ordina Loki strattonando le braccia, senza riuscire a liberarsi. Vorrebbe ricordare un incantesimo, ma li ha dimenticati tutti.  
“Quante pretese, non mi sembri in grado di dettar legge” lo canzona Thor, ma con un altro strappo distrugge le braghe di Loki, lasciandolo finalmente nudo e preme la bocca sul membro trascurato troppo a lungo.  
Loki si tende con un mezzo grido soffocato: “Thor” geme abbandonandosi alle ondate di piacere che lo investono, “per favore, Thor…”.  
Con un grugnito animalesco Thor lo afferra per la vita e lo ribalta facendolo finire prono. Ha perso ogni delicatezza e la sua foga esalta Loki. Vuole che Thor perda ogni controllo, ogni remora, che lo desideri sopra ogni cosa.  
Premendo le dita contro l’interno-coscia, pelle morbida su muscoli solidi, Thor gli spalanca le gambe, scoprendo la sua entrata. Lo fissa per un istante; così esposto, indecentemente invitante. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra secche e, con un unico movimento veloce, gli infila il naso tra le natiche, stuzzicando l’apertura con la punta della lingua, costringendo quel fiore di carne viva a pulsare sotto di lui. Con un verso animalesco lo allarga con le dita cercando di farsi più spazio, di penetrarlo più in profondità.  
Loki urla e si inarca contro di lui: “Fottimi” ordina gemendo.  
Thor inspira con forza, ricercando un minimo di controllo. Con un morso leggero sulla natica destra gli afferra i fianchi costringendolo a carponi e lo penetra all’improvviso con un’unica rude spinta.  
L’impatto, il sentirsi così improvvisamente riempito tolgono il fiato a Loki, ma non prova dolore, anzi. Il suo corpo lussurioso è fatto per il piacere e al piacere si adatta con voracità. Lo agogna in ogni sua forma. Senza permettere a Thor di riprendersi dall’emozione che lo sovrasta, inizia a muoversi, spostando il bacino avanti e spingendolo indietro quanto più possibile. Lo vuole e lo vuole tutto, fino in fondo.  
“Dovresti farla tu questa parte, sai?” istiga con voce rauca. E Thor lo accontenta dettando un ritmo veloce, affondando in lui in modo da rubare un grido ad ogni spinta.  
Loki annaspa: è troppo da sopportare. L’eccitazione lo incalza domandando sfogo. Sostenendosi in bilico sul gomito sinistro allunga la mano destra sulla propria virilità, iniziando a masturbarsi con la stessa forza con cui Thor lo possiede.  
“Cosa fai?” è un suono ibrido, un gemito guaito e ringhioso, più simile al verso di una bestia che alla domanda di un essere divino e Loki può rispondere solo con l’ennesimo urlo. Senza alcuna fatica apparente Thor lo ribalta nuovamente sul letto, stendendolo sulla schiena. “Voglio vedere” supplica, sistemandosi le gambe di Loki sulle spalle e iniziando una serie di spinte profonde e lente.  
“Come desideri” risponde Loki affannato. Continua a toccarsi, lo sguardo fisso su Thor che lo guarda a sua volta.  
Il ritmo è lento, ma il piacere è più forte.  
Loki soccombe venendo tra le proprie dita e sotto lo sguardo appannato del suo amante.  
“Sì, vieni per me” mormora Thor afferrandogli il viso con una mano e baciandolo in modo scomposto. “Vieni solo per me” ripete penetrandolo con un’ultima profonda spinta che lo conduce a un orgasmo annichilente.

 

*

 

L’alba rischiara il cielo oltre la vetrata.  
Loki ha perso il conto di quante volte l’hanno fatto.  
Non che sia importante: Thor è un amante passionale e ha quel tocco di violenza che gli piace.  
Certo, ci sono cose da aggiustare.  
Primo: le sue vesti vanno delicatamente tolte, non brutalmente strappate.  
Secondo: quel braccione poderoso con cui lo stringe e che pare più una morsa che un abbraccio…  
Cerca di spostarsi ma Thor lo blocca trascinandoselo sul petto.  
“Mi dispiace”, Thor sussurra piano, accarezzandogli la schiena, fermando una mano sul sedere.  
Loki sta prendendo nota di tutte le parti del suo corpo che fanno impazzire Thor: ha intenzione di rendergli la vita molto, molto dura e in più di un senso.  
“Per cosa?” domanda scivolandogli languidamente addosso alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda e di più pelle a contatto.  
“Ho approfittato di te.”  
Loki ridacchia. “Mmmm, molte volte direi. E molto piacevolmente.”  
“No, io…” Thor mormora avvilito.  
“Thor…”  
“Ho approfittato della situazione. Tu eri sotto l’influenza della profezia, pronto a scoparti il primo che passa per strada e io… io ne ho approfittato. Avrei potuto legarti alla sedia, rinchiuderti, prenderti a pugni fino a farti perdere i sensi, invece… invece… E ora sei legato a me per sempre. E non lo volevi.”  
“Poteva andarmi peggio” risponde prima di chiudere le labbra sul collo e succhiare la pelle. Vuole che gli resti il segno. Vuole che Sif lo veda. Che tutti lo vedano.  
“Hai rimpianti? Forse esiste un qualche modo per sciogliere il legame” gli domanda mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio. Se osa dire di sì è pronto a staccarglielo con un morso.  
Thor trema sotto quei tocchi delicati, “No. Solo non avrei voluto farlo così e non ora, approfittandomi di una profezia.”Si sente languido, incapace di pensare, ma è felice. “Non c’è il rischio che… la profezia, non è che io ti ho…”  
“Ingravidato?” lo soccorre salvandolo dall’imbarazzo “No, non credo sia così semplice.”  
“Ma prima o poi potrebbe…” lo stringe con forza, strappandogli quasi il fiato “noi possiamo rifarlo, vero? Il sesso intendo. Forse non lo avevi previsto, ma io…”  
“Sì, Thor, possiamo rifarlo. Tutte le volte che vuoi.” Gli bacia la mascella squadrata, “ come vuoi” aggiunge mordicchiando il mento sotto la barba che pizzica “e dove vuoi” conclude facendogli saettare la punta della lingua nell’orecchio.  
Thor geme sotto quelle attenzioni e trattenendolo per i capelli immobilizza Loki, piegandogli la testa per raggiungere le labbra e posarvi un bacio gentile. Loki lo lascia fare per un istante, poi socchiude le labbra accarezzandogli la bocca con la punta della lingua fino a che anche Thor non cede e lo segue in un breve duello umido che lascia entrambi privi di fiato.  
“Allora, allora fra noi va davvero tutto bene?”  
Loki sbuffa, metà divertito, metà esasperato.  
“Non ti sei approfittato di me” ripete posando la testa sul petto, incastrandosi sotto il suo mento. Una mano riposa sul capezzolo sinistro, l’altra è salita a premere sulle dita di Thor che gli accarezzano stanche la nuca. “Abbiamo raggirato la profezia. Non avere sensi di colpa, va bene così. Davvero” lo rassicura dolcemente.  
Thor sorride e si lascia scivolare in un sonno appagante.  
Loki sorride accarezzandogli pigramente il petto. “Niente sensi di colpa, non ne hai nessun motivo” ripete sottovoce con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Il suo piano è andato esattamente come previsto.  
Una minacciosa profezia fasulla, un pizzico di psicologia da mercanti di strada e Thor è suo.  
Aveva escogitato piano semplicemente geniale; peccato che stavolta non l’avrebbe saputo nessuno.


End file.
